1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a device for charge and ultraviolet (UV) analysis, and more particularly, to a device for analyzing at least one of a generated amount of positive charges, a generated amount of negative charges, and a generated amount of UV light.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve the integration density and performance of semiconductor devices, advanced semiconductor process technology may be required. As a semiconductor process may be significantly affected by minute variations associated with process conditions, it may be necessary to analyze and monitor the minute variations associated with the process conditions.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device for analyzing and monitoring the minute variations associated with semiconductor process conditions which is relatively simple to configure and cost effective to manufacture.